This invention relates to containing articles and liquids.
As life in today's society has become more mobile and fast paced, food consumption on-the-go has become more prevalent. Consumption of take-out food often takes place in a vehicle, on a park bench, or in other locations that don't provide a table or other suitable surface for food placement. Often, the food is eaten while driving in order to optimize the consumer's time. Therefore, the consumer's lap and the surrounding car interior become the primary surfaces for food placement and for capture of food particles. Unfortunately, these surfaces are easily soiled when contacted with food and beverages.
Take-out food is usually wrapped in paper, paperboard or cardboard and provided in a paper bag. Food wrappers, bags, and napkins are generally the only items available to protect the consumer and the consumer's immediate surroundings (i.e., the car interior) from becoming soiled by drips, spills and leakage from food and drink items. Wrappers, bags and napkins, however, are not well suited to protecting surfaces because they tend to slide off or refold themselves, are often too small for proper surface coverage, are liquid permeable, and permit food particles and liquids to spill out beyond their edges.